Osteoporosis is a major public health problem, nationally and globally. Currently there are almost 10,000,000 osteoporosis related fractures annually worldwide. In the last two decades, the treatment of osteoporosis has shown dramatic advancement because of the development of effective antiresorptive medications (Rachner et al., Lancet. 2011; 377(9773):1276-87). These medications can decrease the fracture rate by as much as 50% (Ettinger et al., JAMA: The Journal of the American Medical Association. 1999; 282(7):637-45). Later, parathyroid hormone (PTH) treatment was introduced, a therapy that stimulates bone formation as opposed to prior osteoporosis drugs, which retard bone loss. However the impact in terms of fracture reduction has been about the same as anti-resorptive drugs (Canalis et al., The New England Journal of Medicine. 2007; 357(9):905-16). More recently newer and stronger anabolic agents are now in clinical trials (McCLung et al., The New England Journal of Medicine. 2014; 370(5):412-20; Horwitz et al., Journal of bone and mineral research: the official journal of the American Society for Bone and Mineral Research. 2013; 28(11):2266-76; Cabal et al., Journal of bone and mineral research: the official journal of the American Society for Bone and Mineral Research. 2013; 28(8):1830-6). However, none of these newer agents appear to have the potential to completely rejuvenate the osteoporotic skeleton back to a normal bone density. Each of these therapies also carries potential side-effects. A need remains for treatments for osteoporosis and other bone diseases and defects, such as fractures.